Knocked Back
by LivGrace
Summary: Bella Swan think she's average. She lives in NYC working at a catering company to pay the bills. She meets famous actor Edward Cullen at his movie premiere and introduces him to a life that he never got the chance to experience. Read as they learn about each other and how to love.


**Hey everyone! This is my first attempt at a FanFic, so please be kind. I have actually been reading FanFics for a couple of years now, but I didn't know how to commit to a story and it's hard to put your work out there. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I want to continue on writing, but it will probably depend on the response I get and whether it's worth it. This story hasn't been beta'd, so please excuse any mistakes. I may come back and edit if I develop this story further.**

Stephenie Meyer owns copyright. I'm just playing about with her characters.

**Bella POV**

I hated days like this. I was a student at NYU studying photography, but had a part time job as a caterer. I didn't mind the job, the money was good and it helped pay the bills, as I refused to live in a dorm and have to share bathrooms and personal space with a picky dorm mate. No I don't mind my job, but on days like today, when I am helping cater for an after premiere party, was torture. It's not that the work is particularly harder; it was the people I had to deal with. Celebrities are always so demanding and rude; not to mention that I always go back to my shabby apartment feeling insignificant, worthless and inevitably binging on mint chocolate chip ice cream.

I was hurrying as usual; I'm terrible at being on time. My best friend, Alice, was picking me up in fifteen minutes and I was running round my room in nothing but, my underwear. I probably looked ridiculous, as I was shifting through clothes trying to find something presentable. The uniform tonight was smart, but plain. I knew I had a dress that was perfect, but it had appeared to get lost in the chaos that is my wardrobe.

"Finally!" I muttered to myself. It was scrunched of course, and could use a good iron, but I just didn't have the time. After I put it on the wrinkles will just fall out anyway. At least that was what I was hoping for. It was a very flattering black dress, resting about mid-thigh with flair and then tightened at the waist. The sleeves came to just above my elbows. It was a simple dress that accentuated my waist and didn't look overly dressy.

I slipped on some ankle boots that I'd had about five years. I'd got them in a vintage store and fell in love. I rarely wore anything else. They were flat of course, which was an essential quality I searched for in my footwear, as I had the ability to trip over a flat surface and make a complete fool out of myself. They were black leather and incredibly soft. I just didn't feel like myself without them. It would probably be beneficial for me to invest in some heels because despite my inability to walk without tripping I was pretty short standing at 5'2 if I was lucky.

I heard a honk outside that made me rush to the door picking up my phone and leather jacket, another wardrobe staple I didn't leave the house without. I shut the door behind me and ran, to Alice's beat up old Mini, tripping slightly on the sidewalk.

"Hey, Bells! You excited?"

"When have I ever been excited about serving arrogant celebrities who think they are so much better than everyone else?" I said sarcastically.

"But Edward Cullen's going to be there!" Alice said, while practically bouncing with excitement. Alice and I are complete opposites and I sometime wondered why we were such good friends. I thought back to when we first met.

_I was 16 and had just moved to Forks to live with my dad. I'd decided to walk to school, as I was adamant that I didn't want to ride in Charlie's cruiser. I'd had no desire to attract any more attention to myself than completely necessary, thank you very much. Unfortunately I didn't quite factor in the weather that day, though. I'd stepped out the house and it had already started raining. I'd managed to get about quarter of the way there when a light blue, beat up mini pulled up in front of me blocking my path._

_"You on your way to Forks High?" chirped a high soprano voice._

_"Er, yeah!" I mumbled into my hoodie. Suddenly, the passenger door flew open and I was yanked in._

_"Hi I'm Alice and we're going to be best friends!" _

_I looked over and saw a slender girl in the driver's seat. She looked to be about my height with black ink hair and pale skin, but the most unusual thing about her was her large violet eyes. She was incredibly beautiful and I immediately felt more self-conscious. However, she beamed at me and reached over to turn the radio up and proceeded to speed her way to Forks High. We have been best friends ever since and I wouldn't have it any other way._

I sighed, as I looked at her in that very same spot now. Alice hadn't changed a bit. She was still demanding, insistent and very, very kind.

I sighed again and said, "I know he's going to be there. He is the lead in whatever film this is for, right?" I had no desire to fawn over celebrities and I defiantly wasn't going to encourage her. She was obsessed with celebrities, always on Twitter and picking up the latest tabloid magazines. She was especially obsessed with Jasper Hale, who was Edward Cullen's best friend and I know she hoping he would attend the after party to support his life long friend.

"Bella, you really need to get out more the film is called 'No Way Out'. It's about a young man who gets kidnapped and taken to an abandoned warehouse, where he is used as bait to persuade his father to give the kidnappers his fortune." she babbled at a mile a minute.

"Sounds a bit far-fetched to me"

"Oh Bella, your such a spoil sport! It's only a film" she rolled her eyes at me, "and if it makes you feel better, you don't have to serve Edward Cullen tonight. I have the job under control." she grinned.

"How very gracious of you!" I added dryly.

I stared outside the windshield. We were nearing our destination now and I could hear the screams already.

We had to walk down the red carpet and I have no idea why, but our boss was tenaciously persistent that we had to be there. It was supposed to be if anyone needed anything, of course. I wasn't really bothered, as I was getting paid double tonight so I was satisfied. Alice had gone crazy when she found out we'll be on the red carpet. She immediately started to plan how she would have her hair and what outfit she was going to wear. I had to remind her, on several occasions, that we weren't actually guests, but workers at the premiere.

"Urgh, it's completely packed with teenage girls! I'm going to have to turn around and try and find a parking space a little further away." sighed Alice with chagrin.

This didn't really surprise me. Edward Cullen had popped up a couple of years ago in some indie flick and quickly rose to fame. He was soon awarded titles, such as 'The Hottest Actor of the Year' and 'The Most Eligible Bachelor'. He was currently supposed to be dating Victoria's Secret Rosalie Hale; he had been seen regularly attending restaurants and events with her. It was rare for him to be seen with a woman more than once. He was known for being a playboy and the tabloids constantly showed pictures of him with different women. I only knew all of this because it was impossible to not hear all about it, as Edward Cullen would be on the television when I turned it on of course, or he'd be on some website that I had accidentally clicked on and then there was, of course, Alice who chatted non-stop about him and the oh-so-swoon-worthy Jasper Hale.

We parked up, which took forever; and then started walking to the entrance of the carpet. It was swarmed with teenage girls screeching and crying. Jhezzz! They need to calm down. They look obsessive; if I were Edward Cullen I would have been fucking terrified. We managed to worm our way through the crowds, although I had been shoved and elbowed too many times to count. We flashed our passes to get past the burly looking bodyguards and took our places on the carpet. We'd run through protocol with our boss. She placed us at several points on the carpet so there was always someone there in case we were needed. I was placed toward the end of the carpet, so there wasn't too many screaming from the fans, which I was very thankful for. It was because they all wanted to be the first to see whatever stuck-up celebrity made an appearance at tonight's event.

I was staring at my nails, thoroughly bored, as I'd been standing in the same spot for 45 minutes. The screening was supposed to start 15 minutes ago, but apparently there had been a hold up signing autographs. Suddenly, the few fans that had taken up residence by my part of the carpet started screaming. Edward Cullen was making his way down the carpet signing autographs as he went. It actually looked quite sweet as he chatted and took pictures with the fans that had waited ages to meet their favourite actor. However, the pictures I'd seen of him didn't do him justice. He was incredibly tall around 6'1 feet, with a fair amount of muscle on his body, but not too much that he would look freaky. His hair was in a messy disarray looking like he'd just been fucking vigorously and then there were his bright, emerald green eyes. They were not the dull murky kind. His were shining with the excitement of the event. I could see them all the way back from here, and still shudder. However, whatever his looks were, he's still an arrogant playboy and I should know looks don't mean anything.

I was just standing at my post minding my own business not really interested in what was going on around me, when I was suddenly shoved to the side and knocked to the floor. I felt an instant pain in my ankle but managed to get up somehow. I finally looked up to see the cause of my fall. Edward Cullen. He was talking to some big burly guy with dimples.

"What the fuck?" I exclaimed quietly and tapped his shoulder. He turned around with a mild shock on his face.

"Are you talking to me?" a velvety voice asked, as he looked me up and down. I folded my arms over my chest and pointed my chin in the air, as he was so tall.

"Yes, I AM talking to you! You just knocked me down and didn't even apologise! Who does _that_?" I glared at him urging him to explain himself.

"Well you shouldn't have been in my way!"

"And an 'excuse me' didn't come to mind?" I was getting thoroughly pissed off. How dare he dismiss his rude behaviour like that? I mean it was common human decency. Whoever you are doesn't excuse him to barge people out of his way.

"Er, no!" He was looking increasingly uncomfortable rubbing his neck and looking around more specifically at 'dimples', who was just shaking with laughter.

"Well maybe next time try it out! I know you think you're some big shot celebrity but it doesn't excuse you from exercising appropriate manners; and I know it's not in my job description to have to put up with arrogant jerks like you!"

"Now wait a minute…" He started to say looking pissed off now. Well, good! I turned around and ignored his protests, as I limped away. My ankle was starting to throb. This is just great! My night's looking fan-fucking-tastic! I have to serve the likes of Edward Cullen on a sprained ankle, just my luck.

I made my way to the complex bathroom. I had a bit of spare time as I didn't have to be at the venue for the after party for another half an hour. The food had already been set up, so all I had to do was grab a tray and serve the rich and famous.

I looked into the bathroom mirror and grimaced, it was a terrible habit of mine, as I was incredibly insecure about my appearance. I was short, slender and terribly pale. My dull brown hair reached down my body, settling at my waist in soft waves. Then there were my eyes: boring brown not like a startling emerald green that I had just been admiring. I sighed and washed my hands. I was so incredibly plain and it didn't help my self-esteem coming to these events with polished celebrities around every corner.

I walked out ready to find Alice, but as soon as I opened the door she was right there being her usual excitable self. She started gushing enthusiastically about all the celebrities she saw and who she was going to try and talk to at the after party.

"I didn't see Jasper Hale, though" she said with wistful sigh, but then perked up "All's not lost! He might still come to the after party and then I can make him fall in love with me with my obvious charm!"

"Sounds like a plan" I murmured dryly.

Alice turned around and gazed at me with her large violet eyes, "What's wrong, Bellyboo? That would usually bring out a sharp, sarcastic comment!"

"It's nothing, Alice. I'm fine, really!" I smiled as I hurried to reassure her. I wasn't ready to get into all my insecurities at this current time.

"Oh-kay." She said slowly, eyeing me carefully. She then shrugged and looked away saying, "If you say so." Her eyes landed on my feet and she gasped, "Bella what happened to your ankle?"

"Oh I tripped. You know what I'm like? Can't walk over a flat surface without tripping" I said nervously wanting her to drop it off.

She laughed shaking her head, "Silly, Bells. Well, I hope it's not too bad. You wouldn't want to miss the chance to meet all those celebrities. " She nudged me playfully and then added a little more excitedly." I think I even saw Johnny Depp!"

I smiled faintly and let her carry on. Who was I to ruin her fun? I could be a moody bitch all I wanted, but there was no reason to rain on Alice's parade. My mood was slowly soaring downward, because I couldn't chase the single, most horrible thought out of my head. Was I really that plain and invisible that people now can just barge into be without a care in the world? I just hope that I can get out of this funk before I perform tonight.

**Thank you for reading the first chapter and let me know if I should continue. See ya later!**

**I would also like to say a BIG thank you to a dear friend who took the time to proof read this chapter and give me some very helpful constructive criticism.**


End file.
